User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Alexander vs Attila
Alexander vs Attila Also check my other blogs, which I will start deleting and moving to Fanfiction.net by this Friday. Alexander the Great GOD WHAT-A-NARCASIST. I know everyone thinks he’s a great military leader, but if you do ANY research you can clearly see his insanity. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvRWUCfAPs0 He couldn’t think of anything more but to be towering over everyone and war, war, war. He was even depressed after stopping his conquests because his men refused to conquer more land, despite the Macedonian Empire to be possibly the largest of its time! ‘GREAT’ he was, great mental-case tissssh. He’s actually the perfect match up for Attila! Yeah I guess his conquests are impressive, but everyone knows that part. Ballista The Ballista is a one shot weapon. After the first shot, it will take over 1 minute to reload. It is easy to identify and although is accurate, the launching of the bolt is slow. Fast warriors or horseback riders can easily dodge this weapon and start attacking the gunner (seriously it takes like 5 seconds for it to land after a shot). Catapults like this are designed for sieges, sieges ONLY. Gastraphetes This crossbow is designed to hit far and hit hard. It has a large long ranged bolt, but is a very clumsy and heavy weapon. With a slow reload and harder to aim than a normal bow, it is not for 1 on 1 combat. Can you do it on horseback? Good luck with that cause I say no. Xyston This is the largest spear on the show yet. It can be used with a shield and one handed on horseback. It can pierce some armor and will always be a lethal strike. One of the best spears yet, though it looks heavy. Kopis The Kopis is a unique design that looks like it has a strong slashing power. However, this is a surprisingly weak sword, unable to slash though ribs. Only by going around the ribs can it hit organs and kill. How does the sword DESIGNED to slash be terrible at slashing? As I said with the Spartans, Greeks (or Macedonians to be accurate cause some twat is going to correct me) are poor swordsmen with weak bronze swords. Alexander does have a lethal martial art, but is almost worthless when fighting against a sword. Try punching someone wearing body armor and wielding a shield. But PLEASE teach me how I can elbow or knee someone to death, though I could get arrested I say ‘screw that’. KNEE OF JUSTICE. Armor- Bronze, like the Spartan but with no face guard. Attila the Hun I find it weird that ‘THE HUN’ is part of your name- it’s like saying ‘Hitler The Nazi’ or ‘Shaka Zulu The Zulu’, sounds weird right? The truth is that I think that Attila could have actually defeated Rome, if he didn’t die from a nosebleed on his wedding night. God that must ruin your plans. Attila did have plans to redeclare war, and he already kicked roman ass before, like the Eastern half of the Roman Empire. THAT proves effectiveness, he is a great military general. Lasso Lasso? I thought that was Jesse James’ weapon. Didn’t think Huns were the first cowboys. Wait, weapon? Yes, pulling someone by the neck and dragging him onto the rocky ground as your horse gallops at top speed is torturous, but… You have to aim for the neck- get in range- quickly yank it before the enemy pulls it off- and hope that you broke their neck. Oh, and this weapon’s useless on foot, if you call it a weapon. Give me my sword instead! Scythian Axe This Axe appears to use more blunt force in its cutting power. It has weak penetrating power but is lethal and appears fast. It is double sided, but the back side looks blunter. Well let me talk about my views on all Axes in general- Axes are extremely common weapons and are normally the secondary weapon of a melee fighter. Axes are better than most unique melee weapons but are easily outmatched by swords. This could be because of its hacking style showing a predictable fighting style that can be countered easily. One-handed Axes should be designed to be light while still strong enough to kill. However, most axes have the design of being a ‘heavy’ weapon, to deliver a powerful blow to the enemy. Larger Axes and 2-handed Axes are normally pole axes that can deliver a powerful strike that obliterates light armor foes and can stun heavy armored foes. This is the shotgun of the past, delivers heavy damage but isn’t as useful as more advanced weapons like spears and swords. Hunnic Composite Bow This is possibly the best bow and arrow on the show yet. Its accuracy on horseback is intimidating and can fire while ridding away from the enemy, a lethal trap to pull. It is able to aim at armored warriors and hit weak spots easily. Sword of Mars The light simple sword is still strong enough to slash through ribs and be a fast agile weapon. On horseback it has the possibility of decapitation. Oh yeah, I want a sword forged by a meteorite and struck by lightning. Wait, were the other Huns in the sim given swords because I don’t see how you could share a single holy weapon. “Hey Attila, can I borrow your piece? Wait, this is ATTILA I’m talking to, I don’t want to piss HIM off.” Armor- Leather might offer protection against weak blunt weapons or poorly designed weapons, but high quality steel can get through it. But iron and bronze weapons have trouble against leather and at the time is a good light armor. Match A THE GREAT vs A THE HUN- oh nice. Horseback archery was one of the most effective fighting styles in ancient warfare. You can attack the enemy while traveling at the fastest speed at the time, and if the enemy does get close than you just draw your melee weapon. But before that, you have shot him with a bunch of arrows, which might have killed him before getting to you. Attila proved that armor had a weakness; it isn’t able to cover the entire body. This explains why Attila’s armor is so light. real life situation It’s funny how both of these guys created huge empires that failed to exist for long. Attila is violently insane while Alexander is full of himself. Alexander could adapt to situations but Attila did have strategy and a calvary focused army is hard to defeat (Genghis also proved that). The truth is I just don’t know who would win Empire vs Empire. Category:Blog posts